Enemies in Miitopia 2
Bold Enemies are added in this game Each area has 10 new enemies as well as ones from previous worlds. First i'm just gonna put in the enemies from the first game and sort out the new ones later Praros Enemies Withered Village (8) * Rock Moth * Goblin * Mouse * Green Snurp Tumbling Prairie (10) * Mini Slime * Apple Jelly * Mole * Cumulus * Mouse Underland Cavern (10) * Jade Butterfly * Tadman New Greenhorne Plains (10) * Hobgoblin Seaside Grasslands (10) Safari Wilds (10) * Wild Mouse Praros Palace (10) * Spike Tower Lumenia Enemies Pleasant Woods (10) * Pom * Forest Goblin * Forest Butterfly * Big Slime Treetop Rainforest (10) * Mars Mii Trap * Demon Spider * Banana Mii Trap Ember Jungle (10) * Owlet * Venus Mii Trap Mushroom Grove (10) * Smileshroom * Lureshroom Great Forest Frontier (10) * Twerkey * Evil Mole * Mage Goblin Darkedge Forest (10) * Imp * Banshee Ice Shelf Taiga (10) * Crystal * Ice Maiden * Ice Queen Castle of the Forest Genie (10) Aridziu Enemies Dustbowl Plains (10) * Rocky Guy Barren Desert (10) * Griffin * Nose Rock North Dune Kingdom (10) * Scary Scorpion * Yellow Cobra South Dune Kingdom (10) * Scaredy Scorpion Arid Plateau (10) * Red Goblin Wasteware Badlands * Lightning Cloud Dryled Swamp * Fossil * Lizard Fossil Cactus Grotto * Cactus Stack * Cactus Ball Puzzling Pyramid * Mummy * Burning Mummy * Hieroglyph * Moldy Mummy Desert Palace Isla Los Conecin Enemies Tropixx Shores * Pufferpole * Snail Greenvalley Inland Palm Acres * Poison Moth Northern Shore * Red Fairy Frog Pit of Despair Southern Shore * Slorm * Blue Snail Connecting Bridge * Lizardman * Blue Lizardman Tropixx Tower Demonta City Enemies Downpour Avenue * Ghost Mallet City Cemetery * Woof of the Wisp * Golem King * Skulleton Ruined Zoo Hypno Manor * I, Medusa * Pop Up Puppet * Cerberus * Puppet Master Frowntown Demonta * Rock Hopper * Rollhopper Museum of Death * Noble Lady * Study of Mii * The Desert Celebrity Central City * Face Demon * Tarantula Tower of the Demon Princess * Fiend * Miidusa Alzweland Enemies Utopis Plains * Running Nose Abundance Forest * Bread Ridgeland Way * Twergull * Twerpea Crankrok Canyon * Orochi Heavana Falls * Fairypole * Frog Rift to Reality Wasteland * Licorice Jelly Palace of all Goodness * Hamburger * Ham Sandwich * Hamburger Surprise Oceanoa Enemies Bayside Cliff Pirateship Cove * Doom Sword * Doom Shield Undersea Grotto Dolphin Rapids Algae Bloom Fields Kelpatorium Abyss of the Anglers Peakolv Enemies Roaring Hills * Harpy Steppe of Sygia * Spirit Sword * Spirit Shield * Cursed Armor Winter Plateau * Snow Griffin * Snowman Frozen Wastelands * Pengy Ice Peak Palace * Yeti * Blue Minotaur Peakolv Summit Sky Paradise Enemies Cloudy Court * Baby Dragon * Dragon Nimbus Garden City in the Clouds * Pain Cloud Windvane Valley Zephyr Zircus * Pop * Glamorous Pharaoh Robot Plant * Mecha Goblin * Mecha Skulleton * Brand New Robot Robot Plant 2.0 * Retroputer * Retroputer II Cayonta Enemies Mesa Cliff Entrance Straitos Valley Golden Gulch * Hobgoblin Bully Gorge Foothills Mt. Lavanas Lavanas Bungalow * Fire Demon Magmonterra Mountain Far-Outer Space Enemies Devil's Domain Enemies 1st Lair 2nd Lair 3rd Lair 4th Lair 5th Lair 6th Lair 7th Lair The Final Lair Lair of Memories * The Dark Lord * Dark King * Evil Sage * Coin * Left Hand of Darker Lord * Right Hand of Darker Lord * Darker Lord * Medal * Dark Sun Category:Miitopia 2